1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable engine provided with a fuel tank, and in particular, relates to a technique suitably applied to a fuel drainer of a portable engine generator housed in a soundproof case.
2. Related Art
A portable engine generator is used for outdoor activities with no power supply available in the vicinity. The portable engine generator is used in various ways, and a portable engine generator used for ensuring a power supply in an emergency or an outdoor leisure, for example, may often be stored unused for relatively a long period of time. When the portable engine generator is stored for such a long period of time, it is recommended to extract fuel in a fuel tank to outside to prevent malfunction in a fuel system due to deterioration in quality of gasoline.
A conventional engine generator is not provided with a dedicated structure for extracting fuel in a fuel tank, and therefore, the fuel is extracted with a kerosene pump after removing a cap on a fuel injection opening of the tank or the engine is driven needlessly until there is no more fuel in the fuel tank.
However, it may be not possible to extract the fuel remaining on the bottom with a kerosene pump if the shape of the tank is complicated and it is needed to operate the kerosene pump for many times, and hence the operation is troublesome. On the other hand, driving an engine needlessly until there is no more fuel in the fuel tank is not preferable because an unnecessary cost burden is imposed on a user and carbon oxide, which is possibly resulting in a cause of global warming, is generated.
There are proposed a technique relating to an engine provided with a fuel extracting apparatus for extracting fuel, and an invention relating to an engine generator provided with a fuel cock between a fuel pump for transferring fuel from a fuel tank to an engine and the fuel tank (see Japanese Unexamined Utility Model (Registration) Application Publication (JP-UM-A) No. S56-57960, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2001-27128, for example).
However, the fuel extracting apparatus according to JP-UM-A No. S56-57960 is designed to extract the fuel in a vaporizer, and thus, it cannot extract the fuel in the fuel tank.
Further, although the engine generator provided with a fuel cock described in JP-A No. 2001-27128 can prevent fuel from flowing into a cylinder from a fuel tank while carried it is not possible to extract the fuel in the fuel tank to outside.